Le chemin du mal
by Rhermione
Summary: ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR…

**Titre :**Le chemin du mal

**Résumé : **ONE SHOT

Comment Lucius a décidé de devenir Mangemort…

Le chemin du mal 

Lily monta dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifié que Pétunia ne la suivait pas. Elle aimait bien Pétunia, avant… Avant que Pétunia la prenne pour un monstre. Pétunia était persuadée que les sorciers étaient des espèces de fous qui faisaient des sacrifices humains les soirs de pleine lune, en tournant autour d'un grand chaudron bouillonnant. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que les sorciers étaient civilisés, et qu'ils avaient leur gouvernement et leurs lois. Et dire que sa sœur avait été sa meilleure amie, à une époque !

Elle s'assit à son bureau, sous la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir le jardin. Pétunia était dehors. Elle était de corvée basse-cour, c'est-à-dire ramasser les œufs, chercher les nids sauvages, donner du grain aux poules et aux oies… Pétunia détestait la ferme de ses parents. Lily, elle, s'était toujours sentie bien avec les animaux. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours de bonnes notes en soin aux créatures magiques… Comme dans toute les autres branches, finalement… Elle sortit de sa rêverie pour se plonger dans une lettre. Elle devait répondre à son amoureux, qui lui avait écrit la veille. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le faire plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas pu entre le vieil oncle Evans qu'ils étaient allés voir pour son anniversaire, les corvées de la ferme, en particulier avec le petit agneau qui n'avait que quelques jours. Il était si mignon qu'elle avait passé un bon moment à le cajoler.

Elle se plongea donc dans la rédaction de sa lettre, qu'elle dut recommencer maintes fois.

_« Cher Lucius ;_

_J'ai hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard pour te voir. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu immédiatement. J'ai été très occupée… Tu as encore eu des problèmes avec tes parents ? J'espère que tout s'est arrangé et que ce n'était pas à mon sujet. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient ces opinions à mon sujet ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que toi, si ouvert d'esprit, tu puisses avoir des parents si fermés. Suis-je si différente parce que mes parents ne sont pas sorciers ? Est-ce que cela m'empêche d'être digne de confiance, d'être une sorcière douée ? Tout cela est vraiment injuste._

_Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons presque en 7ème année. Tout cela est passé si vite ! Et toi qui devras partir faire tes études à l'étranger ! J'ai si peur de me retrouver loin de toi ! Ce sera une si grande déchirure ! Mais ne pensons pas à cela. Un an, c'est long… Il peut s'en passer des choses, en un an ! Il faut que sois plus positive. Un an, ça nous laisse le temps d'essayer de changer l'avenir, de refaire le monde… Même si ça peut paraître un peu rêveur, je suis sûre que tout peut changer…_

_C'est sur ces pensées que je te laisse…A bientôt…_

_Lily. »_

Lily attrapa sa chouette, Naphtaline, et lui accrocha la lettre à la patte.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lily était éveillée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle descendit dans la petite cuisine. Ses parents étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps ; d'ailleurs, sa mère s'activait à chasser une poule qui avait eu le malheur d'entrer dans la cuisine. Lily se servit un petit déjeuner copieux.

« Alors, Lily, prête à retourner à Poudlard ? »

« Dans son asile psychiatrique, tu veux dire ! » Pétunia venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, et elle avait comme d'habitude lancé une phrase piquante pour bien montrer à sa sœur qu'elle ne la trouvait pas normale. Lily y était habituée à présent, cela faisait sept ans que cela durait…

Il fut assez rapidement l'heure de filer prendre le train. Lily aurait pu transplaner, mais ses parents étaient un peu réticents à voir leur fille se volatiliser sous leurs yeux. Ils préféraient la conduire jusqu'à la gare. Mr Evans prit donc sa camionnette et ils partirent à King Cross. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de la laisser traverser la barrière qui la mènerait sur la voie 9 ¾.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lily était assise dans un compartiment vide. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Lucius. Mais il semblait ne jamais devoir arriver ! Le train allait bientôt partir et il n'était toujours pas là. Elle sortit du compartiment, regarda à travers la vitre de chaque autre compartiment, mais ne le vit pas. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir. Peut-être arriverait-il bientôt… Alors qu'elle était toujours dans le couloir pour retourner à son compartiment, le train s'ébranla. Lucius n'était toujours pas là. Lily commençait à s'inquiéter. Il lui était assez difficile de marcher dans le train alors qu'il se mettait en marche, elle trébucha et tomba. Quelqu'un l'agrippa par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'étaler par terre. C'était Potter.

« Alors comme ça, tu es tellement intimidée par moi que tu en tombes à la renverse ? »

Son ton suffisant l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle regagna son compartiment, mais Potter s'obstinait à la suivre.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Horribles. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon petit-ami devrait arriver.»

« Qui ça ? Malefoy ? Tu rigoles ? Il est avec cette blonde, qui a toujours l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez… Narci… Narcissa quelque chose…»

« Quoi ? Si c'est encore une de tes blagues de mauvais goût, Potter, ce n'est pas très drôle ! »

« Je ne suis pas assez monstrueux pour rigoler sur ce genre de sujets, Lily. »

Elle laissa couler quelques larmes (bon, d'accord, en vérité, elle sanglotait), mais se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure devant Potter.

Il la suivit jusque dans le compartiment. Il s'assit, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel et que Lily l'y avait invité. Et, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Lily seule pour pleurer, il enchaîna sur un autre sujet, essayant d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, pourquoi tes vacances ont-elles été aussi horribles ? »

« Potter, c'est pas le moment ».

« Bon, très bien ! Alors je vais te parler des miennes. »

Et il commença à lui raconter toutes les mauvais coups qu'il avait fait avec Sirius, qui était venu passer les vacances chez lui comme à son habitude. Et de fil en aiguille, Lily se surprit à sourire, puis à rire, puis à rire aux éclats. Et de fil en aiguille aussi, James se rapprochait. Et Lily n'en était pas gênée. Et alors que, de fil en aiguille toujours, les lèvres de James s'approchaient de celles de Lily, Lucius entra.

« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.»

« Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé non plus, je crois. » Lily était outrée. Comment osait-il lui faire la morale ?

« Hey, Lucius ! Calme-toi ! Je pense que tu n'es pas exactement le bien venu, ici. Tu devrais te diriger très rapidement vers la porte, si tu veux mon avis… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Potter. »

« Comme tu voudras… Tu devrais écouter mes conseils… _Stupéfix ! »_

Lucius se raidit et tomba sur le sol.

« Mes amis sont dans un autre compartiment. Je crois que tu devrais prendre ta chouette et te joindre à nous. Ce _cher_ Lucius devrais s'en sortir sans nous… »

Lily suivit ses conseils, et elle passa un agréable moment en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lucius était allongé par terre, incapable du moindre mouvement, certes, mais il pouvait toujours penser. Et il se disait que ses parents avaient raison. Les _sangs-de-bourbes _n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. La preuve, Lily l'avait trahi. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas à sa propre trahison… Et ce Potter n'était pas mieux. Il leur ferait payer, à tous les deux ! Et à tous ceux de leur famille ! Il leur vouerait une haine sans limites ! Il irait rejoindre Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, juste pour être aux premières loges quand il les tuerait. Car cette _sang-de-bourbe _y passerait, tout comme cet opposant à Tu-sais-qui…


End file.
